Somewhere Over The Klainebow: A Collection of Drabbles
by justdarrenthings
Summary: Basically a collection of Klaine oneshots and drabbles and amazingness! Lots of fluff! Review for suggestions!
1. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Okay guys, you are really going to have to bear with me on Wrapped Around Our Fingers so while you wait I figured I would give you a present of basically a ton of Klaine one-shots in one story? It's mainly going to be all fluff, maybe some angst if that's what you guys want? I don't know, if you review I will take all suggestions into consideration. IT WILL BE HELPFUL! This first one is placed i guess while Kurt was still in highschool. Enjoy!**

-oOo-

"White lips, pale face, breathing in the snowflakes. Burnt lungs, sour taste. Light's gone, day's end, struggling to pay rent. Long nights, strange men," Blaine softly sang into my ear as he gently strummed hisguitar. He tenderly kissed my cheek, sending chills down my spine. I shivered and snuggled up closer to him under the thick blanket we had.

"It's cold in here," I breathed the words into his toned chest. He placed his guitar on the wooden floor and ran his fingers through my hair and wrapped an arm around my body.

"Baby it's cold outside," he sang, receiving a giggle from me. He pressed his lips to my head and hummed the tune. I smiled to myself, there would never be a better place than right here in his arms.

**-oOo-**

**I hope you enjoyed it! It's short but I think it's cute! I will hopefully post another one later tonight. REVIEWS=KLAINEBOWS so I really think you should review! Okay, klisses! **


	2. Rainbow Connection Pre-School

**I hoped you guys liked the last one! Here is a kiddie!klaine… I have never written one but there may be a slight chance that somebody out there will like it? Okay enjoy!**

**-oOo-**

Today is the day. Mommy and Daddy have been telling me it was coming. And Cooper says that it won't be good. School. Mommy says three year olds have to go to school. I'm a big boy. But I don't want to leave the house. I don't want to leave my nanny, Elizabeth. And I certainly don't want to do the evil homework Cooper tells me about. I don't want to go.

But I'm here. In a big yellow room with lots of kids playing with toys and teachers telling us what's good and bad. I'm sitting alone, by my batman backpack. I don't know anyone, and I certainly don't want to. A girl tried to come over, she was wearing a pink dress and had pigtails in her hair. I ignored her because she was a girl, and girls are annoying. So when she left I continued my sitting, tracing the different shapes on the carpet with my finger.

Suddenly a small boy came in with his mom; he had mousy brown hair and a pale face. He looked shy, like me, but the teachers knew him. He must be a four year old. When his mom left, he brought his backpack to the rack next to me. He looked down at me and gave a small smile. I smiled back, but looked down instantly.

When I felt like the boy had left I brought my head up and scanned the room. He sat at the table nearest me with a book in his hands and was reading it. I don't know how he could read; I could barely read the sign outside that Mommy told me said "Rainbow Connection Pre-School and Daycare".

For a long time I sat and watched the boy, he would read and draw and just sit, observing the rest of the kids. But then the teachers called all of us over for story-time. This was when I had to get up and go over to a blue carpet in the center of the room with all of the other kids and listen to one of the teachers read a book. This story was about a princess and a frog. I didn't like it, because the princess kissed the frog and that is yucky.

After story-time, we had to work on writing our name. I already knew how to do that because Cooper taught me, so I was really good. The boy was good as well because he was done even faster than I was. He must be smart, I wish I was smart.

We were allowed to play again after that. But this time, I wasn't alone in my corner. The boy came with me, he sat with me, and after a few minutes of awkward staring, he talked to me.

"Hi, my name is Kurt," Kurt held his hand out to me. I just looked at it, not entirely too sure what to do about it. "You can shake it, I won't bite." I looked up at him and slowly took is hand and shook. I brought it back and looked at it for a while, still being able to feel his soft palm. "What's your name?"

"…Blaine."

"I like your name. I like you. Do you want to be my friend?"

I looked up in awe. Sure, I would love to be Kurt's friend. He was smart, and nice, and he wasn't crazy and loud like the other kids. I nodded and he smiled again. I did like his smile.

**-oOo-**

**So I hope you guys liked it? I kind of put it together but it's kind of cool? I already got one suggestion that I will be using for the next chapter so keep on giving suggestions they are very much appreciated! REVIEWS=KLAINEBOWS! Thanks, klisses! **


	3. Caught Red faced?

**Hey guys! This was the prompt I got from a review! They are appreciated! It's altered but generally what you suggested! Enjoy!**

**-oOo-**

Kurt and I were sitting on the couch, working on the tail-end of our homework. I could feel Kurt's tension, as each question passed we both knew we were closer to some free time…

"Done," I sighed, and leaned back into the couch.

"Lucky, I just have one more translation," Kurt said, gesturing to his French worksheet. I watched as he looked back at the paper, brow furrowed. He bit his lip and tapped his pen on his notebook. Then his crystal blue eyes lit up and he scribbled a few French words on the paper. A grin spread across his face as he threw his books on the ground and rested his head on my chest. I ran a finger across his chin and up his cheek to his hair. I ran my fingers through his hair and he smiled up at me. "You're cute."

"I am?" I raised an eyebrow and Kurt laughed. I leaned down and kissed him.

He grinned again and giggled, "Exactly." He lifted his head and returned the kiss. It deepened slightly but Kurt broke apart and rested his forehead on mine. He looked into my eyes, they were so beautiful, with gold and emerald flecks around the blue. "I love you, so much."

"Not as much as I love you." We kissed again but this time Kurt didn't break away. He molded into me, wrapping his arms around my neck. His fingers played with the collar of my shirt as I snaked my hands around his waist. His tongue lined my bottom lip and we again, took the kiss another step farther.

Kurt was everything in that moment. He was my mind, my heart, and my world. Until I heard the door open and a gasp come from that direction. I broke away from Kurt, and we both looked over to the door where Carole was standing, somewhat shocked.

"Uh…" Kurt seemed to be at a loss for words as he stood up and tapped me on the shoulder. I followed him silently until we got to the stairs.

"Erm, how was your day Mrs. Hummel?"

"Blaine, go upstairs," She smiled sarcastically.

"Got it."

**-oOo-**

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Don't have much to say so, REVIEWS=KLAINEBOWS! AND KLISSES! **


End file.
